Ground-supported targets are often employed in connection with sports games, and may be used for practice to develop necessary skills. In games such as soccer, the accuracy and strength of delivery of a kicked ball are of course of prime importance. While it is self-evident that mere impact upon a target can be readily determined, the effectiveness of the kick (i.e., the accuracy and force with which the ball hits the target) is not so apparent, and simply noting that contact has been made provides no basis for evaluating it.
Accordingly, it is the broad object of the present invention to provide a novel target assembly that is adapted for ground support and is capable of indicating the effectiveness of impact thereupon by a ball or the like.
A more specific object is to provide such an assembly which is capable of either outdoor or indoor emplacement.
Additional objects are to provide a target game assembly having the foregoing features and advantages, which is relatively facile and inexpensive to manufacture, is convenient to set up for use, and is highly effective for its intended purposes.